1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display devices, when a defect occurs in a pixel, the pixel may always emit or may not emit at all, regardless of pixel signals and data signals applied to the pixel. A pixel that always emits or does not emit at all is recognized or perceived as a bright spot or a dark spot to users. Bright spots, for example, are generally highly visible and easily recognized by users. In some instances, defective pixels may be repaired using a dummy pixel. In order to drive the dummy pixel, memory may be used in order to determine data information to be provided to the dummy pixel. Additionally, a timing controller may be adjusted in order to effectively control the timing of the dummy pixel.